Finding Lost Ones
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Summary: Miranda, Lenalee and Lavi start drinking, secretes come out and what is Lenalee doing with… The characters are a bit out of character, but this is how I picture things going down.


**Disclaimer: **_Hey I'm new to writing Fan Fiction stories and this is my first one. I do not own D- Gray Man, franchise or any of its characters! I just love the anime and am a fan of the manga. So yea don't sew me, I don't know you…_

**Pairings: **_Allen Walker & Miranda Lotto_

_Yu Kanda & Lavi Bookman JR._

_Lenalee & Bak Chang_

**Summary: **_Miranda, Lenalee and Lavi start drinking, secretes come out and what is Lenalee doing with… _

_The characters are a bit out of character, but this is how I picture things going down. _

**_ Finding Lost Ones_**

It was a cold night in the Black Order and everyone was asleep. Everyone except for Miranda Lotto or so she thought. She had just come back from a successful mission in America. She was kind of depressed though and slightly relived that Allen and Kanda didn't need her to do anything really important. She wanted to use her innocence if only once to at least prove to them that she could be and was a valuable asset to the team and association. But fortunately or sadly she didn't have to. The only incidents that happened were her tripping; because her own feet, air, a scary looking flight attendant on her way back from the restroom. Oh yes the most memorable ones were; when Kanda gave her the innocence fragment so that he and Allen could fight off the remaining akuma and she ate shit. One of the akuma seeing plainly and sensing an opportunity to just destroy innocence and kill an accommodator, shot at Miranda. Allen being a nice guy and a suicidal badass took the poisoned bullets for her by shielding her with his body. Kanda not wanting to be showed up by a "stupid bean sprout" killed the offending akuma with mugen. Allen being a parasitic type healed quickly from the wounds. The other memorable incident happened earlier that day when they had gotten back and Lenalee had given her coffee. On her way to her room she had crashed into Kien Cross and spilt all her hot coffee on him. (What a perfectly good waste of coffee she now thought, while being down in the dumps.) Allen had been walking with her, but he had been headed towards the cafeteria. Cross thinking that the poor girl had been apologizing on behalf of Allen totally dismissed her and went on to unleash his wrath on the poor young adult. Allen being a gentleman and a great friend took the blame and anger like a man. Miranda had been saving up money form two missions to buy enough beer to keep her wasted for at least a full week. Now that she had obtained the beer and, was adequately depressed and feeling guilty she was ready to get wasted. She didn't feel like being stuck in her room drinking so she went to the cafeteria. It was the safest place she could think of at the time and it was also super convenient because it was late in the night and close to her room. As she sat down and opened a 40 she saw Lavi sitting two tables away eating pecan pie. Then out of nowhere apparently, comes out Lenalee eating some licorice. "Oh shit Miranda, Lenalee you girls scared me, hey Miranda can I have a beer?" Miranda was kind of panicking that her drinking was out in the open at first, but then suggested that they all sit together. So with all three of them with a beer and each with a peace of pie, licorice and an issue in mind, they stared talking.

_Miranda's point view_

Oh crap what are Lavi and Lenalee doing awake? Oh well now with all this beer they will think that I'm an alcoholic! Oh well the least I could is offer them one, I mean they are now both over twenty-one. I feel like some sort of pedophile oh wait. Wow I just noticed that Kanda and Allen are of legal age to drink. Damn Allen got so much hotter now that he's taller and a powerful General. Fuck Lenalee is so beautiful it isn't hard to tell why he loves her. Shit don't I feel so fucking old and stupid for falling for him ha ha ha…? Wait why the fuck are they staring at me like I have grown another head?

_Lavi's point of view _

Lavi was half way trough the third bottle. Um Miranda we can hear you, you just said all of that out loud ha ha ha. It's cool though Miranda if I weren't gay and totally in love with Kanda I would want you so bad oh and you to Lenalee. Wait I have a feeling that I just gave away a ver oh sorry, very important secrete. I don't think that you're a pedophile or anything I mean the guy is a grown ass man. That is super lucky that a girl like you loves' him and he won't be stuck with a hood rat.

_ Lenalee's point of view _

Son of a bitch I new it lol. Lavi you and Kanda would make a cute couple. We just have to make him notice your feelings for him. Miranda I don't think that you are an alcoholic. Also Allen is nice and all but he is NOT my type. I have wanted to start a relationship with Bak but the man can't even be ten paces away from me he just runs, and I find that kind of hurtful and insulting. I mean wouldn't you guys. Yea like Lavi said Miranda if you weren't here he would be stuck with a ratchet.

_ Allen and Kanda's point of view _

"You girls don't think that Kanda and Allen are gay for each other do you?" "I sincerely hope not" said Miranda in scared tone. (Why did she sound sacred? Thought Allen) "HA HA HA of coarse not I see a bigger chance for the Millennium Earl to spontaneously combust while buying me pop rocks then them ever having any sort of romantic or even _nice_ thoughts for each other." Said Lenalee. Kanda and Allen had both woken up because of loud laughing and walked to check out what all the fuss was about, that was coming from the cafeteria when they met up with each other. They heard the question asked by Lavi in a hurt and doubtful tone. The question physically hurt Allen, he wasn't a homophobic or anything he just was NOT gay especially not for baka Kanda! Kanda on the other hand looked winded, Pissed Off and hurt? (What the fuck? Thought Allen.) "DUMB ASS RABBIT I DO NOT LOVE OR EVEN SLIGHTLY _**LIKE**_ THE STUPID BEAN SPROUT I LOVE YOU!"

_ Lavi's point of view _

AHHHHHHHH! All three people sitting down and Allen had a wtf face going on. Lavi's heart seemed to skip five beats according to his mind because he could hardly breath, his hands felt cooled. He thought that he had been dreaming thanks to all the alcohol because, the next thing that he knew he was being dragged off by Kanda to an unknown destination. Probably… nope he didn't give a flying shit about where they went just as long as he had pie and Kanda and food like pie. All he had to do was concentrate on walking and counting down from 18, which always seemed to calm him down.

_ Lenalee's point of view _

(I have no idea what just happened but I'm kind of tried and sort of depressed that Bak isn't here so I'm going to sleep, and Allen wants to speak with Miranda so I'll just leave as fast as possible.) Oh hey Allen, bye Miranda good night, you guys know what they say "two's company and three's a crowed so ya know… lates."

_ Miranda and Allen's point of view _

Uh hey Miranda I am not gay like not even slightly… I have nothing against them I just love you, ah girls, just you oh fuck sorry I'm talking a lot and not really thinking right but shit. Look Miranda from the first time (ha time with her being a Time Goddess or my goddess, thought Allen but his thought was cut short because she looked like she was waiting for him to finish talking) oh sorry from the first time that in that town I saw you I knew that you were someone extraordinary, sure a little clumsy and somewhat sad but I just knew that I would come to love some like you… NO! (He would like, no _love _someone like me? I'm just day, well night dreaming I guess I must pay great attention to my hero, ah I mean my Allen, Love oh fuck thought Miranda) Nno what, Allen oh I mean general sir? What no don't call me that Miranda you're older than me its weird oh I didn't mean it like that honey, ah I mean Miranda. (I AM SUCH A DUMB ASS! thought Allen) He must think that I'm 90 or something I'm going to go kill my self now! Thought Miranda and she totally said all of that out loud. Yes wait what no Miranda what I meant was that I would never ever love or even like some one like you. (Oh Nice going dumb ass thought everyone from the Black order; including Lenalee, Kanda, Bock, Kien, Lavi, Marie, Krowy and other random people, exorcists, scientists, finders eavesdropping on their conversation and Allen himself) I completely understand said Miranda trying well forcing herself to NOT start crying here in front of him or to run away just yet to go kill her self. Miranda I could never love anyone like you because that's just it; there is no one out there like YOU trust me. I have traveled the world and met many girls but they just don't compare they can't even hope to compete with you. With out you near me the 14th will completely take over me you are both my greatest weakness and my connection to true happiness and you have taught me what it feels like to be stared at as a friend, a comrade, a leader, a hero, a person, not a weapon to win against the Millennium Earl (Everyone out side of he cafeteria was bawling their eyes out, even the men they were just trying and failing to play it off. Because he said it with such certainty, sadness and happiness that they had never heard from him before, that it scared some people.) Miranda didn't even have time to blink before Allen put his hands oh her waist and crushed his lips with hers. Miranda would you like to go out with me? _Seriously_ Allen you're asking me? OFCOURSE! Thank you Miranda for making me extremely happy. (All that people hear and see are two very happy people laughing; Allen Walker holding a crying Mirada Lotto they both looked truly happy and in love in the middle of a couple beer bottles, pieces of pie and licorice in the middle of the cafeteria.

_Lenalee and Bak's point of view_

Way to go Allen, good for you and Miranda, if only it were that easy for me... Lenalee is standing so close to me…fuck. I have to sneak away as fast as I can before I break out in hives. Shit, sorry, excuse me, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY! I'm having a medical emergency. Please move I think that I'm going to vomit blood if she keeps getting closer. Oh, wow that was sooo romantic, oh shit I see Bak why is he speeding away? (He Always does this maybe he just doesn't like me, shit we are both fucking adults. I'll follow and ask him directly!) Bock Wait up! Leeeennnaaleeee! SHUT UP BROTHER I'LL TALK WITH YOU LATER! Ok… now back to my man, I mean Bak. (Where is he? I think he said something about an emergency, I'll try going to the nurse) Found you, (yes I've got him cornered.) Bak hold up or I'll kick your face open! (Shit I sound like such a creeper! Thought Lenalee.) Oh, damn Lenalee has got me cornered, she looks pissed off. (She wants to kick my head open what did I do to her? Thought Bak, as he slowed to a stop in front of the nurse's office.) Lenalee I really have to go I feel sick, please don't get near me. (Oh love you look really bad and, is that blood I see leaking out of you mouth?) Bak, are you having an allergic reaction? I will take care of you don't worry I'll find the nurse; YOU WILL _NOT_ DIE ON ME! What no Lenalee I break out in hives every time that I see you, wait it's not that I'm allergic to you or anything it's just that it happens when I'm nervous. Bak why are you nervous every time that I'm around? I have a crush on you ok…well it's actually somewhat more than that I mean you're amazing. Your innocence is unique; you fight alongside Allen and Lavi most of the time, to tell you the truth I was extremely jealous of both of them at first. But then I started to notice they way Allen _always_ risked his life for Miranda; like when the level five was in the Black Order and Miranda was used as bait by the akuma and Noah. She was already left for dead by the GENRALS of all people and, he still went under in the other dimension to rescue her without another thought of or for his health, body, innocence, future, even life, just to save her. Also you told Reever, and he told me, how he shielded her from the candle bullets aimed towards her by the Noah girl and how he shielded her with his body even though that must have been extremely painful. Also of how he hadn't known that she was an accommodator when he did that, I mean going alone against a _Noah,_ for some girl that he shouldn't have even bothered with. Don't get me wrong we as exorcists should always help the weak but, I mean against a Noah? I would stand up and fight them for you but I know that I wouldn't stand a chance at leaving the place alive. I gave Miranda a pendent to wear and I told her that it was for research purposes, it had a mini camera in it of course. It recorded everything that happened from her leaving the Black Order to her coming back to it from a successful mission. She just took it off when she went to the restroom because she knew it was a camera, but put it back on when she came out. Do you know what the footage showed Lenalee? (What no tell me! Thought Lenalee) No Bak tell me. Ok, it showed that when she came out and was headed towards her seat she got sacred because of this really weird and creepy looking flight attendant and she tripped but she didn't hit the ground. Every time that she would trip over anything, even air he would catch her. Not just that but when Mirada did fall and was about to get killed by the akuma, he took every bullet for her and he still carried her to safety so that Kanda could kill off the remaining akuma. But the most recent and worst thing that happened to him was when Miranda accidentally spilt her hot coffee all over General Cross. No bullshit though, but he took the wrath and blame like a man! Oh and you can just tell hat Lavi and Kanda are gay for each other I noticed that it's just out there plainly visible. Yeah I also noticed it but I thought that it was wishful thinking or one sided. Wow Bock, you should show the tape when we go on a double date. Bak you did say that you would fight a Noah for me, if that isn't love then I don't now what is. Lenalee are you serious you would date someone like me, ok that's sounds great just be aware that I will be super nervous. Lenalee kissed him gently and he passed out, it was cool though because the nurse miraculously appeared and laid him on a bed.

_ Kanda and Lavi's point of view _

Oh Kanda that was so awesome! Sure, neither romance proposals were as great as the one where you declare your undying love for me Kanda but still, they were so nice. Yeah, I love you Lavi and I think that you should be my boyfriend. What do you say? Yes I will be your boyfriend but you have to be nicer to me. Also, you have to tell Panda that we are in love.


End file.
